


what happens in vegas.... (one shot)

by hgwrite



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgwrite/pseuds/hgwrite
Summary: thomas and newt get accidentally married in las vegas
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	what happens in vegas.... (one shot)

Thomas awoke abruptly due to a loud beeping. “Shut up you damn clock,” he said and threw it on the floor. He lifted his hand to his forehead and tried to suppress the throbbing pain. He was incredibly hungover, and the need for Advil was intense. His free hand felt around the bedside table and picked up a bottled water. He drank it slowly, and became aware of his surroundings. He was in a hotel room, and the sunlight poured into the room. 

He squinted at the brightness and sighed. He didn’t really recognize the room, but he knew he was meant to be in here. He got into Las Vegas yesterday with Newt, Minho, Frypan, and Brenda. Confusion washed over him for a moment. The events of last night were very hazy, and he couldn’t remember where Newt ended up. A feeling of anxiety formed in his stomach, but he pushed it aside and stood up from bed. 

“Thomas?” a voice asked, confused. Thomas spun around in shock. “Newt?” He nearly shouted. “What the hell are you doing in here?” Newt looked around a few times and uncertainty crept onto his face. Suddenly, he looked at Thomas. “Oh my God, did we-?” Thomas looked down, checking to see if he still had his clothes on. “No, I don’t think so,” he said, a bit saddened. “Hm, maybe next time,” Newt said, giving Thomas a look. “Oh, really?” he responded, a bit playfully. Newt was about to answer when Thomas noticed a piece of paper on the desk. 

“What’s this?” he questioned and walked towards it. Newt leaned forward from where he was sitting to see. Thomas picked it up, read it, and gasped. “Dude, what is this?” he questioned, terrified. He handed it to Newt, who was also shocked. “Marriage certificate? What in the hell?” he exclaimed. 

Thomas began to pace around the room. “How, just how?” he murmured. “Tequila. That’ll do it,” Newt responded playfully. Thomas turned around to look at his best friend. “Why are you not seriously confused right now?” he questioned. Newt shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, it’s not that terrible. I could get used to the married life.” Thomas was stunned. He stuttered through some words, trying to form a sentence. Finally, Newt spoke again. “Thomas. I’m joking. Let’s go ask the others if they know what happened.” Thomas nodded, and went to grab a new shirt from his bag. Although he knew Newt was joking, he couldn’t help but feel a bit intrigued. Maybe it would be nice to be with Newt. 

“You coming?” Newt asked, opening the door. Thomas pushed his thoughts away and nodded. “Yep. You got the keycard?” Newt stared at him. “This is your room, dumbass” he replied. Thomas laughed. He found the card on the bedside table. “Let’s go get this marriage annulled!” He announced. Or not, he thought in his head.


End file.
